Battaglia dei Sette Potter
La Battaglia dei Sette Potter '''(conosciuta anche come '''Battaglia sopra Little Whinging) risale al 27 luglio 1997 'e fu una battaglia in volo fra i membri dell'Ordine della Fenice ed alcuni Mangiamorte che volevano catturare Harry Potter. Lo scontro si tenne sopra Little Whinging, nel Surrey, Inghilterra, e molti Babbani poterono assistere alla scena dal basso, senza sapere di preciso cosa stesse accadendo. Durante questa battaglia, Fleur Weasley, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, Fred Weasley, George Weasley e Mundungus Fletcher si trasformarono in Harry Potter con la Pozione Polisucco affinché i Mangiamorte non sapessero quale fose il vero Harry. Sebbene Potter fu scortato sano e salvo alla Tana, ci furono delle perdite: Alastor Moody ed Edvige. George riportò anche una ferita all'orecchio. Storia Antefatto 'Riunione dei Mangiamorte Dopo aver consegnato Harry a casa dei Dursley, Silente piazzò sulla loro casa un incantesimo che avrebbe protetto l'abitazione fino a quando Harry non avesse compiuto 17 anni oppure si fosse trasferito. Nel 1997, l'incantesimo stava per rompersi. Qualche ora prima della battaglia, i Mangiamorte si riunirono ad una tavola insieme a Lord Voldemort e discussero sul da farsi. Yaxley sostenne che Potter sarebbe stato portato via dopo il suo compleanno ma Severus Piton, che stava cercando di mantenere la sua posizione di spia doppiogiochista, convinse il Signore Oscuro che Harry sarebbe stato trasferito prima di tale data. Piton agì per il bene di Harry ma sapeva che se i Mangiamorte fossero andati a Privet Drive sarebbero stati in superiorità numerica e lo avrebbero subito ucciso. Prima di recarsi alla riunione, quindi, saggiamente Piton lanciò un Incantesimo Confundus su Mundungus Fletcher affinché suggerisse ai membri dell'Ordine della Fenice di studiare come piano di sicurezza quello di far circolare sette Potter, così da confondere i nemici. 'I Sette Potter' Dopo aver costretto con la forza i Dursley ad andarsene definitivamente da Privet Drive, la sera del 27 luglio i membri dell'Ordine della Fenice giunsero da Harry e gli rivelarono il piano, benché Harry non ne fosse entusiasta. Tramite la Pozione Polisucco alcuni membri si trasformarono in Harry, così da confondere i Mangiamorte. Poiché ogni mezzo era controllato dal Ministero, per evitare che Harry (con ancora addosso la Traccia) potesse essere individuato il gruppo optò per una fuga in volo. I Sette Potter furono così organizzati: *Il vero Harry insieme a Rubeus Hagrid sulla motocicletta *Hermione con Kingsley Shacklebolt su un Thestral *Fleur con Bill su un Thestral *In sella ad una scopa volante: **Ron con Tonks **Mundungus e Alastor Moody **Fred e il padre Arthur **George e Remus Lupin Lo scontro Conseguenze Curiosità Video File:Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Part 1 - Seven Harrys (2010) HD|I Sette Potter File:Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows part 1 - Battle of the seven Potters (HD)|Lo scontro File:Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows part 1 - the Order at the burrow after the sky battle (HD)|Arrivo alla Tana Note en:Battle of the Seven Potters fr:Bataille de Little Whinging ru:Семь Поттеров Categoria:Seconda Guerra dei Maghi Categoria:Eventi Categoria:Battaglie Categoria:Battaglia dei Sette Potter